Shy Demon
by book maiden
Summary: hinata finally gets her night with the boy she's been after for years. had to write it since i thought she deservd it


Hinata sighed as she looked in her mirror. She hated that no matter what she wore she knew that Naruto would never look at her like he did Sakura. Her mind filled with times of when she thought he was looking at her, only to turn around and see Sakura standing behind her instead.

A knocking came upon her door. "Hinata!" Tenten called. "Open up! I need you to . . . help me with something."

Hinata smiled as she went to open her bedroom door. She had become close to Tenten in recent years, especially after Tenten had admitted that she was in love with Neji.

Tenten stepped into the room with a worried expression on her face. Her hair was tied, not in her usual buns, but in one long braid that ran down her back. It wasn't a bad change, but it was unexpected, she had no idea her friend's hair was that long.

"I really need your help this time," Tenten said as she sat down on one of the cushions around a small table.

Hinata closed the door and sat on the cushion opposite her friend. "What seems to be the problem? I've never seen you like this before, not even in battle do you look this . . . cornered?"

Tenten helped herself to some of the candies in a bowl on the table. She took her time unwrapping it and didn't talk until she had popped the candy in her mouth. "It's about tonight."

She knew what her friend was talking about, tonight was the Hokage's birthday party and everyone was invited to help her celebrate. It was one of the biggest events of the year, and usually lasted a good three days if there was enough alcohol, strangely enough, the Hokage herself was never seen during the last two days of her party, probably because she was always drunk and with a man the other two days.

"You know how tonight's the big ball, well I want Neji to notice me, and not as a sparring partner or someone he can count on to bring in the weapons. I want him to actually see _me _as a woman." She swallowed the candy and slupmed her shoulders as she whispered, "I want him to think of me as someone he can spend the rest of his life with, and start a family together."

Hinata looked over at her friend and knew how she felt. "I understand almost all too well. But what do you need my help with?"

Tenten brightened as soon as Hinata volunteered her help. "We need to go into town before all the shops close down and buy some clothes." She stood up fast and pulled the girl out of the room, down the hallways, and out of the house.

The girls walked through the town and were bombarded with early party goers. Although the celebration didn't start until after sunset, some people began celebrating in the early morning. Drunks walked the streets and sang songs praising their leader's beauty and glory.

The dress shop that they were after sat in the middle of a street lined with clothes shops. It looked like any of the other shops until you walked inside. It was filled with creamy white couches to sit upon with lace curtains and walls that were painted such a lovely blue you almost believed you were among the clouds.

A portly young woman came out from the backroom and sighed as she realized she'd have to wait a bit longer to go home and change for tonight. "Hello!" she chirped as she came forward. "I was just about to close the shop."

Tenten looked almost as if she had been struck for doing something wrong. "But we really need some clothes for tonight! Please? You can keep the store open for just a little longer can't you? We really need to look our best tonight."

"I'm sorry but I can't keep the shop opened any longer," the shop keeper said as she gathered together her things from behind the cash register.

"Please ma'am?" Hinata tried. "We really need to look our best tonight; otherwise we might never get another chance."

The shopkeeper looked at the girls and was reminded of a time when she and a friend needed to look their best as well. They had finally found a shop with the perfect dresses, only to be told that the store was closed and wouldn't be opened until the morning after.

She knew these girls but not well, just enough to know that they were leaf ninja and helped protect the village. The girl with the light eyes was from the Hyuga clan and had a certain meekness to her, while her friend was nothing special the woman knew there was a toughness about her, and that she wouldn't leave the shop until she received a dress.

"Oh fine," she relented as she went to lock the door behind the girls and pull the shades closed. "But I want you out of my store in half an hour, do you understand?"

Nodding fiercely Tenten ran in search of the perfect dress, she knew she wanted a traditional peach dress, but she still wasn't sure what color. She figured she should get three, one for each of the days, just in case Neji saw her all three days, which she hoped he would.

Hinata sat on a couch in front of the dressing rooms waiting for Tenten to model the next dress. She wanted to look her best as well, but she wondered if Naruto would even care. _I could show up in a paper bag and he wouldn't know I was even there, _she mused to herself as she tugged on her sleeves.

"What do you think of this one? Do you think he would like me in this one better or the first one?" Tenten asked as she came out wearing a tan colored dress with gold accents.

"It looks good on you," Hinata said not even looking.

Tenten looked at her friend for the first time since they walked in the shop. She was sitting in the corner of the couch and looking smaller and meeker than she normally did. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the seat next to her.

Almost anyone could understand what was going through Hinata's mind. She had liked Naruto from the first moment she saw him, ever since he defended her from the bullies who had made fun of her eyes. She tried liking others but nobody could interest the girl as much as the blonde boy did.

She wrapped an arm around her comrade as she cooed. "It's him again isn't it? You're thinking that he won't notice you yet again this year, that he'll only have eyes for Sakura."

Hinata fought back tears as she nodded, for she knew her voice would crack if she uttered a word.

No matter how much Neji might have paid attention to her, Tenten wouldn't have cared if Hinata wasn't going to have fun. "How about we find you some dresses as well? Something that'll make his eyes pop out and his jaw drop, maybe something go a little hard?"

Hinata blushed as she thought of that, but couldn't say no. In the end Tenten ended up getting a red and gold dress, a tan one with green accents, and a yellow kimono with an orange flower design on it. Hinata decided to get a pale blue kimono with a red and dark blue bird pattern, a lavender ball gown, and a mint green kimono that stopped above her knees for tonight's celebration.

"And in conclusion, I would like to thank you all again for coming to celebrate my birthday," Lady Tsunade finished.

People clapped for her as she left the platform and began to party.

"What a wonderful speech!" Lee said as he clapped away.

"Oh please," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "Grandma is lying her pants off about her age. She's actually about twenty years older."

"Do not speak ill of her ladyship!" Sakura yelled as she knocked him on the head.

She didn't hit him as hard as she could have, for she was trying not to wrinkle her dark pink dress before the evening was out.

"Take it easy!" Naruto bellowed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You'll have plenty of time to w-"

"To w-? What exactly does that mean?" Sakura asked as she waved a hand in front of Naruto.

But he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. His eyes were glued to the girl that was walking towards him.

A goddess in a mint green kimono was walking towards him. He watched as she walked towards him, her sleeves were pulled down to reveal slender shoulders and let her breasts peak out ever so slightly. Something shimmered around her waist as she walked, and upon closer inspection it looked to by a charm made out of glass beads that was attached to a cloth belt that was a shade darker than the dress which was holding it closed.

He could feel his mouth dry up as his jaw hung open. He didn't even notice when his name was called.

"Naruto!" Sakura bellowed once more as she raised her hand to smack him.

"No please don't hurt him!" she whimpered as she watched the hand come close to the back of his head.

Sakura gave her a strange look before she dropped her hand to her side. "Whatever, come on Lee," she said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. "Let's go dance or . . . something."

Tenten smiled as she nudged Hinata in the side. "I'm going to find Neji, I think he said he was going to be somewhere around the fountain area. Will you to be alright by yourselves?"

Hinata smiled and nodded as she tugged on the ponytail that Tenten had given her. "We'll be just fine, right Naruto?"

Instead of answering back he just kept staring, trying to remember how this angel knew his name. Did he ever meet her before? Was she even real?

Hinata waited until her friend left before trying to talk to her crush. "Um . . . So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Trying to regain some self-control he nodded and said, "Yeah, oh yeah, I always have fun!"

"Yes, you do always look like you're having fun."

They stood in silence while people walked around them starting to party. It was a bit awkward until Naruto's stomach growled.

Hinata giggled as she held her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. "Why don't we get some food and then walk around a bit?"

Naruto nodded and smiled as he took her hand and led her over to one of the food vendors that were selling grilled squid. He ordered two and gave one to the angel that invaded his night.

She bit into the meat and smiled at the taste. It wasn't especially tasty, but what made it so delicious was the fact that Naruto bought it for her.

"Is it good?" he asked as he led her to one of the gardens that had people selling flower wreaths and sparklers.

She nodded as she bit some more off. "It's very tasty, thank you."

As they entered the garden, he plucked one of the night blooming flowers and stuck it in her hair. The rest of the evening he showered her with affection, adorned her with flowers, and bought her a necklace that matched the color of her eyes that settled snuggly between her breasts.

As the night drew to a close and stars began to disappear, Hinata yawned and couldn't hide it, try as she might, from Naruto.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Just a little bit. I just need a place to rest for a moment," but as she said it, her eyes grew heavier and heavier. She set down the glass of wine that she had been sipping for the last half hour and almost lost her footing from the effects of the alchohol.

Naruto looked around and realized they were near his apartment. "If you want to, you can come and rest at my place. Unless you'd rather I take you back to your house?"

Hinata knew she would make it back to her place, but this was the first and possibly only time Naruto would ever invite her over, she had to take advantage of it will she could. "I don't' think I could ever make it back to my place, I'm just so exhausted."

Naruto led her back to his place where she collapsed on his bed and giggled.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got out one of his shirts for her to sleep in.

"Hm? Oh I'm perfect, in fact I've never been better than I am right now," she said as she spread out on his bed and hugged his pillow close to her chest.

Naruto watched as she hiked her leg higher so she could wrap it around the bottom of the pillow. As she did this he could see her lime green panties and had to bite his lip to remind himself this wasn't a dream. She was in his room and was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life.

"How long were you planning to sleep?" he asked as he handed over his shirt. He thought it would be long enough and would cover well past her privet areas.

She looked at the shirt that he had set next to her and sat up. "Is it . . . okay if I just sleep . . . until I wake up?"

He nodded as he watched her reach for her belt then turned around to give her privacy.

She looked at him and blushed as she untied her belt. _This is my chance to try something. If he refuses me, I can just blame it on the wine._

She stood up and walked toward him before she set a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. He stayed silent as she took his hand and placed it over her breast. He flinched but didn't pull away. He looked down at her blushing face and sighed,

"You're drunk, this isn't really you."

"I'm not, at least not enough to lose control of myself. I want to, and I've wanted to for a while now."

He placed his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. "You're sure about this?"

She reached up on tip toes so she could kiss him. Her lips were soft and sweeter than sugar itself. As she let herself down to her normal height, she whispered, "I've never been more so about anything."

Naruto kissed her mouth as he pulled her close. She smelled like the night flower that he had picked for her and lavender. Now that he thought about it, she had always smelled of lavender. He became conscious of his hand that was still on her breast, and squeezed it gently, noting that it was nice and full, unlike other girls her age.

He remembered how she was almost always there for him, although sometimes she was overshadowed by others. Tonight though she was here, and outshined even the sun which was starting to make its way through the darkened sky, only it didn't hurt to look upon her as it did the sun.

He moved from her lips to her neck and up to her ear, where as he bit down on the fleshy part, she grew weak and leaned into him. Supporting her weight, he moved his hand lower so he could untie her belt and pull the garment open to view the goddess before him.

"N-N-Naruto!" she gasped as she grew weaker as he continued to nibble on her earlobe.

He smirked as he tore the belt off and her dress opened to reveal her perfect breasts and flawless tummy. She blushed as he looked at her. Kissing down her body, Naruto knelt before her and praised her perfect body.

"So perfect, flawless, mine. Be mine. Tonight, stay with me."

"It's already morning though," she gasped as he played with her navel.

"Then all of today, and into the night. Be mine only."

She felt him wrap his hands around her buttocks and bring her close to his face. He began to lick her pussy through her panties.

"Yes," she breathed as she felt his tongue through her underpants. She cursed the thickness of cotton and wished she had gone commando instead. "Tonight and forever."

She placed her hands on his head as he began to massage her butt, lick and nibble on the front of her panties. He didn't mind that she was wearing panties; in fact he was almost glad because of them. He figured if he ravaged her directly she would orgasm to fast. It was better to work up to her climax, and he desperately wanted to see her face as she did so.

He lifted one leg onto his shoulder so he could reach her center more easily. She moaned as she felt his tongue slip around her panties and slide down her wet pussy. First he slid it over each lip, then over her clit before sliding it inside her vagina.

She almost lost her balance as she gasped. Naruto held on tight as he watched her sway from below.

"Maybe I better get some help," he said before he made two shadow clones. One held her from behind so if she did get weak again he could support her weight, while the other removed her dress entirely and began to play with her boobs.

Hinata blushed more as the one behind her guided her mouth to his so he could kiss her. She felt the Naruto beneath her insert his finger again as the frontal one pressed her tits together and just stared before he took one nipple in his mouth and played with the other one.

"You're really wet already aren't you? You must really want me to fuck you huh?" the one on the bottom said as he tasted her for the first time.

She gasped for air. "I-I've wanted to since I can remember. It's only ever been you."

The one Naruto behind her moved her head back towards him so he could kiss her again. She opened her mouth and let his tongue play over hers. He coaxed her to come play in his mouth and after a while of hiding in his mouth, hers followed to continue their nonverbal conversation.

She grabbed onto the one in front of her as he kissed all over her breasts. He slowly moved his teeth over her nipples, tugging, nipping, and grazing the upturned peaks. He wanted to place his dick in between the space and fuck them so badly, but he didn't want to cum until after she did. He kept working her breasts, slowly at first, until he wanted to hear her moan for him instead of the other two. He took one nipple in his mouth and bite down hard as he pinched the other one. She moaned loudly, but the sound was muffled by the clone's mouth covering hers.

The real Naruto below slid her panties off and began to take off his clothes as he watched _himself_ kiss her lips, and play with her melons. Her wanted her all at once, and knew this was the only way to do it. He slipped back down beneath his woman after his was naked and hiked her leg over his shoulder once more.

"Does this feel good?" he asked as he slid a finger over her inner labia.

She whined a bit as she leaned into the one Naruto.

He smiled as he licked it then massaged her clit. She jumped as he touched it and pulled the hair of the one clone. Slowly inserting a finger, he looked up at her and watched as he saw her gasp for air and furrowed her brows. She was secreting liquid as he pumped his finger slowly at first, before he inserted yet another finger.

Her chest rose and fell as he continued to work on her body. The naruto behind her was supporting her fully and wrapped his arms around her belly to keep up. While her butt was pushed against his hard on and cradled it just right, he wanted more. With one hand he took out his member and placed it between the folds of her ass. She moaned as it separated her butt cheeks and almost went in her anus. She reached an arm around and hung onto his neck as he rocked his body back and forth to get some friction on his penis.

Hinata moaned louder as they each tried to get the best of her, each one trying their best to make her moan the loudest. She came all over the real Naruto's hand and became weak as she lost all strength to stand, even lift her head.

The sun's light was streaming in brightly now and illuminated everything. It showed how the dress she had bought just the previous day had been rolled into a ball on the floor next to the bed next to Naruto's. The light illuminated her body that was covered in small droplets of sweat and saliva, cradled in the arms of the three men that had just worshipped her body, but craved more from her.

Naruto carried her onto the bed and began to kiss her as the other two undressed. "Can you take a little more?"

She opened her eyes and gazed upon her caretaker. She could feel his erection on her thigh and she blushed before she nodded and opened her legs.

One clone went between her legs and slowly began tickling her thighs with his lips. The second went to the window to draw the blinds closed, just in case someone decided to peak in.

But when Hinata looked over at him she pushed her other lovers away and raced to Naruto's back, pleading for him not to close the blinds.

"But someone might see us doing-"

"-doing nothing to be ashamed of. Unless of course, you're ashamed to be with me," she mumbled as she pressed into his back.

Her turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I could never be ashamed of anything that I do with you."

"Then will you keep it open?"

He gulped as he looked down at her breasts which were pushed up against his chest. He could feel her nipples on him and had to restrain the urge to bend down and suck them. "Yeah, I can do that."

She smiled and kissed him passionately before trailing her soft kisses down his body. Before he knew it she was on her knees in front of him and taking his cock in her hand. In an instant her mouth was around it. She almost gagged as she took him deep, but fought the sensation and went slow. Her eyes searched for his as she grabbed his hips and steadied herself.

In all his years he had never imagined she could be capable of this, his balls began to tighten and she hadn't even started yet. He tried to think of missions to take his mind off things, but whenever that happened she would surprise him with a twist of her tongue, an adage of breasts around his member, or a soft touch on his thigh that almost made him squirt his seed.

Hinata had a way with her hands, this she knew, and she used it to her advantage as she opened up pathways of his chakra and closed off others. She pumped his dick in her mouth and licked it as if it were a Popsicle.

Naruto reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out of her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" she squeaked as she stood up.

"Only that your too good. I don't want to cum in your mouth, you're too good for that," he said as he guided her towards the bed and laid her down on it. "I want you to have fun as well, and I want to watch you as you cum on my dick."

She looked at his clones that were stroking themselves and then back at her love. He knew what she meant and so did away with them.

They kissed and found a rhythm as they molded their bodies together. She was tight, which made it feel all the better as he started to rock inside of her. She raised her hips and wrapped her long legs around him.

As they continued Naruto looked down at her and noticed she hadn't taken off the necklace that matched her eyes. He made a mental note to ask her to always wear it when they had sex.

She rocked with him and moaned out his name. It was better than she had imagined and in a way, more erotic. She vowed to throw out her picture of him that she masturbated to each night, and the pillow that she pretended was him.

They came closer and closer to climax, each one willing the other to cum first. Naruto despite his best efforts came first and as Hinata felt him shoot his seed inside of her, she came as well. They spent a few moments locked together in pure ecstasy until he pulled his member out and laid beside her.

"Sorry, I meant to use a condom," he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

She shook her head as the thought of a child with his hair and her eyes popped into her head. "I don't mind. In fact I think I rather prefer it that you didn't."

He smiled as an image of a kid with black hair and blue eyes played across _his _mind. He half hoped that maybe they could start a family after this, but he decided he would court her first. After all, she was a woman who deserved better than a one night stand.

"So much for that nap huh?" he smirked as he kissed the top of her head. But when she didn't answer back he looked down at her. She was curled up on her side in the crook of his arm and already fast asleep.

She was dreaming of a life were they would live in peace. He would be the next Hokage, and she would be the head of the Hyuga clan. Three children made their way into her dreams; a little girl with blonde hair and crystalline eyes played with her little brother, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a third child, a boy, who couldn't have been older than two, and looked exactly like Naruto began patting the belly of a pregnant Hinata.

Thank you for reading this story. It was just something that I had to write after I saw a collage of photos my friend put together. I AM still working on the Ouran story but I needed a change of pase. If you think I should write another Naruto story please say so in the comments below including who you would like, what pairing and why. I won't do a Gaara and Kankuro one because you like incest, so come up with a good reason. As well, any pairings that I have done, I will not make those characters cheat on their lovers.


End file.
